


my arms will hold you (keep you safe and warm)

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Basically Peter and Tony are addicted to each other and going a while without each other is rough, Clingy Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Withdrawal, i researched oxytocin for this but if it's wrong im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: “So, you’re telling me your body...is going through Oxytocin withdrawals?” Tony asked slowly.“Cuddle withdrawals,” Peter corrected him. “Mr. Stark cuddles.”





	my arms will hold you (keep you safe and warm)

**Author's Note:**

> In my Instagram feed, I saw a post about people can go through cuddle withdrawals and it had to be done. 
> 
> This hits all 3 C's of Iron Dad kinks: curls playing, cuddles, and clingy-ness. And some sleepy Peter because my love is a whore for it. 
> 
> Title is stolen from You'll Be In My Heart. A great Iron Dad song.

_ “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good,” Peter said, holding out his shaking. His entire body was trembling. Tony already knew what was coming before he turned around. He knew because he had just watched it happen four times before.  _

_ Still, Tony tried to pretend like it wasn’t going to happen again. It couldn’t happen. Not to Peter. “You’re alright,” he said as Peter stumbled towards him.  _

_ Who knew a kid’s first steps would be just like their last? _

_ “I don’t know-- I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t understand--.” His voice was panicked as he fell into Tony, his arms desperately wrapping around him. Tony held him tightly, listening to his shaky breaths turn into small sobs. “I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go. Sir, please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go,” he cried, his voice breaking.  _

_ Tony lowered him down, not very lightly because all of the kid’s weight was suddenly on him. He was too afraid to look down at Peter’s legs. Peter hit the ground with a thud, but he barely reacted to the pain. Tony stared at him there, unable to say a word. Maybe it wasn’t happening-- everyone else had disappeared in a few seconds. This had almost been 30 seconds and Peter was still here. Maybe they would get lucky. Maybe the kid would fight it.  _

_ But Tony looked into his wide glassy eyes and he didn't see determination to fight this. He saw pain and fear. And then he looked at him and he saw acceptance. Tony’s heart jumped into his throat as Peter whispered, “I’m sorry.” His eyes locked with his for a second longer before he looked away and slowly disintegrated in front of his eyes, in his arms.  _

_ Peter Parker was gone.  _

 

Tony shot up with a shout, his cheeks wet from the trails of tears leaking from his eyes. His heart was racing and he was trying so desperately to get it under control. This wasn’t new to him. He’d been waking up from nightmares for the past 8 years. But, this was different. This nightmare was the worst. He wasn’t even sure if it was considered a nightmare or a memory.

It wasn’t like his subconscious took what happened on Titan and made it worse by changing some of the events. It always played out in his night terrors just as it had in real life. But that didn’t surprise him. There was no way to make it any worse. Because what was worse than your kid sobbing and begging you to save them, while they were afraid and in pain, but you could do nothing but watch? Tony couldn’t imagine anything worse. There  _ wasn’t  _ anything worse. 

 

But that was over a year ago. Peter was back. He was safe. He okay. 

That never stopped the dreams though. Especially since it had been over two weeks since he’d last seen the kid. He went on a long business trip out of country, and then peter had a week long science camp upstate. They hadn’t had a day between to meet up like they usually did. 

Tony wanted to reach out and grab his phone off of the nightstand. He wanted to scroll to Peter’s contact. He wanted to smile at the goofy picture he had under his name. He wanted to hear his voice. 

The time stopped him. The kid didn’t need a phone call from a panicking Tony Stark at almost three in the morning. He needed a good night’s rest for whatever nerdy things he had planned the next day at camp. 

No matter how much Tony needed Peter, the kid’s needs would  _ always  _ come first. No matter what--. 

The ringing of his phone made him quickly snap his hand out to grab it off the nightstand. He didn’t need to look at the screen to see who it was; the tune was set for Peter specifically. But Tony liked to see his face smiling up at him. He found some of his nerves already settling as he swiped to answer. 

“What are you doing up so late, Spider-Baby?” Tony could practically  _ hear  _ Peter rolling his eyes after he said that. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing up so late?” 

“You’re a brat,” Tony responded easily. “I’m fine. Just working late in the lab.” 

Peter paused and for a moment, Tony thought he was going to be called out on his obvious lie. Instead, he asked, “You’re okay?” 

“‘Course, kiddo. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“I dunno,” Peter said and sounded confused himself. “I was just laying awake and just needed to call you.” 

Tony tried not to smile at the thought of Peter feeling the need to call him after  _ he  _ woke up from a nightmare and was debating calling the kid. He wanted to tease him; teasing him would be normal. But he couldn’t bring himself to. Not when he was still close to crying and the image of Peter disappearing was in his mind and was close to breaking down, but the kid had called...just because he felt he needed to. “What’s wrong? Too excited for your geeky activities planned for tomorrow to sleep?”

He wasn’t sure what response he was searching for, but what he said was definitely not even a thought. 

“I miss your cuddles.”

Tony blinked. “What?”

The kid got nervous and just like always, he started to ramble, “I’ve been thinking and I’ve been in a really bad mood lately. I’ve been cranky and I can’t concentrate in class. I even snapped at May the other day. And I’ve never felt like  _ this  _ before. And it started a few days into your trip and then you got home and we didn’t get a chance to even see each other before I was going off to camp. Which is a lot of fun. But, most nights, I’m laying in bed. And I know something’s not right. I can’t fall asleep. I just lay awake.”

Tony was trying to process it all, but most of him was still stuck on the fact that Peter said  _ he missed his cuddles.  _ He knew the kid grew exponentially clingier since being back and there were more times than he could remember that they fell asleep together after a movie or a long night working in the lab. But Tony would never have considered them to be  _ cuddling.  _

“I just have been craving for a hug-- or to have someone hold me. And it’s not like I’m touch starved-- I sleeping with May and Ned gives me enough a hugs to last a lifetime, but it’s not enough. And I put it together: when I started feeling bad and when we started to not see each other as much. And it’s barely been three weeks, but we’re pretty close...and I looked it up! Getting addicted to a person  _ is  _ possible. Especially someone you hold close or, y’know, cuddle because your brain releases Oxytocin.”

“Oxytocin?”

“Yeah! It’s a hormone produced by the  hypothalamus--.”

“I know what it is, kid. But what does the  _ love  _ hormone have to do with us?”

Peter sounded a bit embarrassed. “Exactly. It’s the  _ love  _ hormone. Which is easy to confuse with a sexual or romantic relationship, but there are more types of love. It’s common in other relationships. Especially between a mother and child during breastfeeding.” 

“Last time I checked, I don’t breastfeed you.”

“I know that,” Peter answered and Tony wished he could see the blush on his cheeks.

“It’s released at many times, even if you’re playing with your dog. I just-- you hold me a lot and...recently, you haven’t been, so my brain isn’t getting it’s dose of Oxytocin.” 

“So, you’re telling me your body...is going through Oxytocin withdrawals?” Tony asked slowly. 

“ _ Cuddle  _ withdrawals,” Peter corrected him. “Mr. Stark cuddles.” 

Tony went silent, trying to just wrap his mind around what Peter just told him. Part of him wanted to crack a joke because that’s what he did to avoid  _ any  _ conversation to do with feelings. A joke was able to break the tension any time he was uncomfortable. But he hesitated now because it wasn’t Peter that made him uncomfortable-- it was himself. Everything Peter was describing was exactly what he’d been going through.  In truth, everything was annoying him lately. He’d snapped at more S.I. employees in the last four days than he has in his entire career. It was little things that really shouldn’t get to him that irritated him to end. Stupid mistakes. Dumb calculations. Everything had him wishing he could bury himself in his bed for years and never come back out. 

Peter took his silence as a bad thing and he quickly began to babble, “I’m so sorry-- I made it weird didn’t I? Even Ned said I shouldn’t call and tell you, but I was so tired of feeling like crap. And I thought maybe you’d be able to help. I was stupid. I’m sorry.” 

“I snapped at a chair the other day,” was his answer. 

Peter paused. “What?”

“I hit my knee as I was walking past it and spent a good 10 minutes yelling at an inanimate object,” Tony said. “Happy was convinced I was going through coffee withdrawals. Said I’d been acting worse than when I went a month without coffee a few years back-- Pepper’s idea to be more healthy.”

“Maybe you should drink coffee. It’ll help,” Peter said, almost sounding disappointed. 

“I’m drinking coffee, Parker. It’s not the coffee I’m craving.” He softened his voice as he admitted, “I didn’t realize how much I missed your clingy-ness until now.”

“I’m not clingy,” Peter said petulantly. 

“Don’t even try to deny it, kiddie. It’s okay. I  _ like  _ your clingy-ness.”

Peter hesitated before responding, “So, you’re not like...totally weirded out and embarrassed by me?”

Tony laughed softly. “No, bud. I miss your cuddles too.” He shut his eyes, wondering how the hell he let himself get  _ addicted  _ to Peter Parker. Not that he was complaining. He loved his kid. 

Now that he knew Tony was okay with his admission, he whispered in a low voice that sounded close to breaking. “I haven’t slept in  _ days _ . I just lay down, toss and turn and I don’t even remember closing my eyes and suddenly, it’s morning.” 

It scared Tony how much he affected this kid. “I know what you mean, Pete. I think we both could use a day good rest. If I yell at one more piece of furniture, Pepper may send me divorce papers.”

Peter laughed softly and then said softly, “Camp ends in 3 days.” 

“You can last, buddy. Have a great time, okay? When you get back, we’re gonna spend all day watching your  _ Star Trek  _ movies.” 

“ _ Star  _ Wars,” Peter corrected him. 

Tony laughed. “I know. Now go get some rest so you can keep up with your fellow nerds tomorrow. See you soon, kiddo.” 

“Miss you till then,” Peter responded and Tony could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Miss you too, squirt.”

 

\-----

 

“You know,” Tony said without turning around, “you could stop staring and help me.” 

Rhodey laughed, not moving from his spot on the chair, watching Tony carry several bags of snacks from the kitchen into the living room. 

“And miss out on you tripping, dropping it all and then yelling at the floor?” Rhodey asked with a chuckle. “I don’t think so.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. He didn’t care how irritable he’d been lately; it was going to go away soon. “Thanks, pal.” 

“You sure you’re getting enough coffee lately, Grumpy?”

Tony wished his hands weren’t full so he could throw a pillow at his face. “I’m drink enough coffee, asswipe.” 

Rhodey wasn’t phased by the name. “Well, something has to be missing from your diet. Tony Stark is suffering from serious withdrawals. Did Pepper limit your lab time again? DUM-E stop making you those deadly smoothies?” He went quiet and then laughed. “Oh-- _ your little shadow.”  _

Tony narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“When was the last time you’ve seen Peter?”

Tony turned around to set down the snacks on the coffee table before Rhodey could notice his blush. He didn’t say a word. 

Rhodey stopped laughing. “Wait--  _ seriously?” _

Turning around, Tony said, “The kid called me and mentioned something about Oxytocin and not getting enough--.”

“The  _ cuddle  _ hormone?” 

“The  _ love  _ hormone,” Tony answered, like it helped his case. “We haven’t seen each in a while. It’s perfectly natural experience withdrawal symptoms after being apart from someone you’ve become close to.” 

Rhodey started laughing again, so hard he could barely speak. “Oh, my God. I was joking. But you  _ really  _ bonded with this kid. Like platonic soulmates or some shit. That’s why you’re getting everything ready. You two are gonna watch  _ Star Wars  _ until he passes out on your shoulder like he always does.”

Despite the fact that Tony knew Rhodey was just teasing him, he felt a surge of protectiveness inside him. “Don’t say a word to about it.  _ No teasing him.”  _ He made sure that rule was loud and clear. “He’s embarrassed by this, but he’s been feeling just as shitty as me lately. I just want to help him.”

Rhodey stopped laughing and his face turned serious. “Hey...I wasn’t trying to be an ass about it, Tones.” Tony nodded, looking down at his feet. “I mean it. This...whatever you and the kid have, it’s really special. I know you don’t like to get sappy, but I’ve been meaning to thank that kid for making you so happy. If you two literally cannot go a few days without a few hours together, then that’s okay with me. Don’t feel embarrassed because you need the physical comfort.” 

“He’s 17-years-old,” Tony said. “And I am a grown man. You don’t think us...cuddling is a little weird?”

Rhodey’s laugh was softer this time. “Weird? With everything we’ve been through nothing really seems weird. Why should you two comforting one another be weird? Does it make you happy? Calm? Less stressed?” 

“Well, yeah, but--.”

“Then there doesn’t have to be any ‘but’s. Peter’s always been more sensitive to his emotions and ever since Titan, he’s afraid. I don’t blame him. He’s spent his entire life losing people he’s loved. Maybe now he’s trying to hold on tighter.” Rhodey shrugged his shoulders, standing up. “And you? He’s your kid. In every sense of the word. So, if you want to hold him close while you watch the same movie for the millionth time, go ahead.  He makes you happy, you make him happy.”

Tony swallowed thickly. “Thanks, Rhodey.” 

Rhodey squeezed his shoulder after walking up to him. “Of course.” The elevator dinged and they turned to see Peter practically run out. He stopped when he noticed Tony wasn’t alone. “Speak of the devil,” he whispered to Tony. 

“Oh, Colonel Rhodes,” Peter said as he fidgeted, “I didn’t know you were going to be here.” 

“I’m heading out now, Pete. Just wanted to ask Tony a favor.”

Peter’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Oh, okay!” 

“You two have fun. If you need anything, let me know,” Rhodey said before leaving the room. He ruffled Peter’s hair on the way out. 

Now that Peter and Tony were alone, Peter seemed to be almost as nervous as he was the first time he met Tony. Tony wasn’t going to waste anymore time. He spread his arms and smiled. “Well? What’re you waiting for?” Peter smiled back and came running to him. Tony had to catch him in a hug as his arms wrapped around him tightly. Tony laughed and said, “No wonder I my body went through withdrawals. Forgot how awesome your hugs are.” 

Peter laughed against his chest and only squeezed tighter. 

 

\------

 

“Mr. Stark, are you watching?” Peter asked, his voice raising an octave excitement. 

“Yes, Peter,” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. 

“You have to watch really closely! Look right  _ now!”  _ He said, pointing to the screen. “Han totally shot first.” 

Tony had to stifle a laugh. Every time they watched this scene, Peter always made Toy watched carefully and swear up and down that he saw Han shoot first too. Every time. “He did. I saw it with my own eyes.” 

Peter hummed happily as he continued watching. Tony was barely paying attention to the movie on the screen. He was too busy basking in the much needed release of Oxytocin his brain was giving him. Tony was lying on the couch horizontally with Peter tucked on his chest and they had a warm blanket wrapped around them. 

Tony had been mindlessly running his fingers through Peter’s hair. He forgot how much he missed playing with the kid’s curls. By the pleased sigh from Peter when Tony undid at a small knot or when he scratched at his scalp lightly, Tony could tell Peter was enjoying his Oxytocin as well. 

“You still awake down there?” Tony asked a few minutes later when peter had been silent. 

“Mhm,” Peter mumbled. 

“I can pause the movie for later after your nap.”

“M’up,” he said, sleepily. 

“Sure you are, bubs,” Tony said with a smile and continued to play with his hair. 

“Not my fault you make a good pillow,” Peter said. “Like that really old show,  _ Friends.  _ You know it? The episode where Ross and Joey napped together and it was the best nap of their life. That’s us.”

Tony laughed. “Alright, Joey. Well, you’re just lucky that I don’t make you beg for them.” 

“That’s because you love snuggling just as much as I do.” 

“Sure do, kid,” Tony said. “Maybe even more.” 

‘I doubt it,” Peter replied and Tony laughed. He would have argued it if the kid didn’t sound so tired. He let it go, so Peter would let himself fall asleep. 

Luckily, it only took a few minutes before he was out. Tony only knew because he stopped quoting the movie as it played and soon, his breathing even out. Tony whispered for FRIDAY to lower the volume so he could listen to Peter’s soft snores. He pressed a kiss to the top of his curls. “Love you, kid. Sweet dreams.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and come scream at me on tumblr: parkrstarkwrites


End file.
